


Safe at Anchor

by Niobeya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Cuddling & Snuggling, Empathy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soul Bond, Touching, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niobeya/pseuds/Niobeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приветствуйте Стайлза, Волчьего Лекаря.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe at Anchor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe at Anchor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548024) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



**-0-**

Все начинается у Дитона.

Они закончили очередной раунд игры в салочки с альфа-стаей, и все уже разошлись по домам, чтобы, оказавшись в безопасности, выспаться и зализать раны. Скотт уже дремлет в джипе Стайлза, и ему очень не хочется оставлять друга хотя бы на секунду, но ему _нужна его толстовка_. Он теряет предметы одежды с угрожающей скоростью с тех пор, как начал общаться с оборотнями, а это его _любимая толстовка_.

Дитон наверняка будет использовать ее, чтобы чистить клетки. Стайлзу, возможно, и не удалось вытащить сегодня Эрику и Бойда, но будь он проклят, если он не спасет свою любимую красную толстовку от участи половой тряпки.

Стайлз заходит через открытую парадную дверь в темную приемную. Он слышит, как Дитон двигается в подсобке, убирая инструменты, которыми зашивал раны Скотта. Они были не очень серьезными, но будут долго заживать, потому что их нанесла девчонка-альфа - та, которая даже не выглядит достаточно взрослой, чтобы учиться в колледже, не говоря уже о том, чтобы уводить чьих-то бет.  
  
Стайлз не воспринимает всерьез это стадо клоунов.

Его толстовки нет на стуле, как он думал, но после небольших поисков он обнаруживает ее за смотровым столом, где она знакомится с обитающими там пыльными кроликами. Стайлз вздыхает и без особого энтузиазма пытается ее отряхнуть. Скотт действительно должен лучше здесь убираться. Или, может, Дитону стоит наколдовать очищающее заклинание или что-то в этом роде. Это негигиенично.

\- Тебе нужно сказать ему, - слышит он слова Дитона, такого же раздражающе спокойного, как и всегда.

Он замирает, почти открыв дверь - он думал, что Дитон один.

\- Тебе нужно заниматься своими делами, - отвечает Дерек.

Стайлз хмурится, не отпуская дверную ручку. Какого черта Дерек ходит вокруг да около? О чем вообще они говорят?

\- Ты знаешь, что так не может продолжаться, - давит Дитон.

Стайлзу нравится Дитон. Он действительно ценит его стойкость, и то, каким крутым парнем тот неожиданно оказался. А еще, ему иногда хочется бить его бейсбольной битой до тех пор, пока тот не проявит хоть какие-то эмоции. Сейчас, его слова так бесстрастны, что почти похожи на речь робота, но то, что он говорит Дереку Хейлу - это что-то значит. Что-то важное.

\- Я в порядке.

Стайлзу не совсем нравится Дерек. Окей, _иногда_  он ему нравится. Очень, очень редко. Обычно, когда Дерек где-то далеко и пытается просверлить взглядом дыру в ком-то еще. И ему определенно не нравится Дерек, когда тот ведет себя, как упрямый идиот, что тот, видимо, и делает прямо сейчас.

Дитон не стал бы влезать в личные дела Дерека без причины. А когда Дерек говорит, что он в порядке, это значит, что все прямо наоборот. Хотя, знаете что? В эту самую секунду, это не то, о чем Стайлз хочет думать. Он не хочет знать о том, что тревожит Дитона, или о твердолобости Дерека. Он провел ночь, трясясь от страха за себя, своих друзей и чертового Дерека Хейла, поэтому сейчас он просто хочет поехать домой, принять душ и лечь спать.

Чем бы это ни было, это не его проблема.

Он бесшумно поворачивает ручку и выскальзывает из клиники.

 

**-1-**

Кто бы сомневался - оказывается, что то, о чем говорили Дерек с Дитоном той ночью, _как раз его_  проблема. И если это не жизненный урок на тему того, что нужно подглядывать и подслушивать столько, сколько в его силах, то он не знает, что это такое.

\- Что ты делаешь?

Слова получаются неразборчивыми и искаженными, потому что большие, сильные ладони держат его лицо и неудобно сдавливают щеки. Не самая удобная поза для беседы.

Дерек смотрит на него так, будто это Стайлз виноват в том, что он держит его лицо в ладонях, как в какой-нибудь мелодраме, только без романтической части, потому что это больно и неловко. Совершенно ничего романтического.

\- Просто постой так, Стайлз, - говорит Дитон, поощряя странное поведение Дерека.

\- Объяснение? – требует Стайлз, подозрительно рассматривая Дерека. Его глаза закрыты, а кожа выглядит липкой. Он надеется, что это не заразно.

\- Ему нужно… заземление, - говорит Дитон, и это не проясняет _c_ _овершенно ничего_.

\- Заземление? Как с электричеством? – он инстинктивно пытается сделать шаг назад, но тут Дерек пошатывается, и Стайлз вынужден обхватить его рукой за талию и притянуть ближе.

\- Что происходит? Дитон? Что я делаю?

Когда Дитон появляется в поле зрения Стайлза, он выглядит раздраженным ими обоими. Стайлз отказывается понимать, почему это вдруг стало его ошибкой.

\- Он слишком сильно на себя давит, - говорит Дитон. Это звучит так, будто он тщательно подбирает слова. Возможно, это из-за взгляда, которым его награждает Дерек из-под полуопущенных век. – Его инстинкты говорят ему, что он должен давить на себя еще сильнее, потому что угроза не полностью устранена. Но без якоря… делать это небезопасно.

Рычание, которе издает Дерек, звучит так же пугающе, как писк котенка.

\- Ну, это неудобно, - отзывается Стайлз, - я думал, альфы должны быть всемогущими крутыми парнями.

То, что Стайлз говорит, не всегда совпадает с тем, что он думает, и сейчас именно такой случай. Любой, у кого есть глаза, заметил бы, что Дерек теряет силы. Его стая сейчас состоит из Айзека, но даже тот проводит больше времени со Скоттом, чем с Дереком. Питер исчез в неведомых далях, Джексон верен только себе, Скотт настаивает на том, что у него есть собственная стая, а Эрику и Бойда забрали альфы. Добавьте к этому то обстоятельство, что альфы не оставляют попыток увести остаток их разношерстной не-совсем-стаи…

Стайлз и так в курсе, что Дерек слишком на себя давит. Он уже несколько месяцев далек от того, чтобы выглядеть всемогущим.

\- То есть я – заземление, - говорит Стайлз, пробуя слово на вкус. – Это круто. Я могу заземлять.

Дерек фыркает, и его руки соскальзывают Стайлзу на плечи, почти обнимая его за шею, на его пепельно-сером лице застыло выражение боли.

Стайлз просто стоит там, оглядывая комнату в поисках того, чем можно заняться. Они не могут делать это сидя? Он мог бы почитать журнал или что-то в этом роде.

Он смотрит на часы.

\- Сколько это займет? Я должен быть дома к ужну. Вряд ли отец поверит, если я скажу ему, что мне нужно было заземлить одного парня ради блага всего человечества.

Ответа нет. Дитон уже ушел, а Дерек, кажется, сосредоточен на… на том, чем он занимается, чем бы это ни было.

Стайлз пропускает ужин. Его отец не удивлен.

 

**-2-**

В ночь вторника всё достигает критической точки.

И под словом «все» Стайлз имеет в виду _вообще всё_. Своего отца, стаю альф, проблему с якорем Дерека, Эрику и Бойда… _всё_.

\- Оборотни, - говорит его отец, в шоке разглядывая Стайлза. Стайлз знает, что он покрыт кровью и внутренностями – причем буквально, у него даже в штанах потроха оборотней, _фу_  – но он слышит, как Дитон кричит, чтобы все ушли, и звук, который издает Дерек – это почти _рёв_. Это хорошо, потому что он хотя бы не умирает, но он совершенно потерял контроль, и это плохо, плохо, _плохо_ , и надо сказать отцу, _что не нужно так психовать из-за небольшого количества крови_.

\- Да! – отвечает Стайлз. – Оборотни. Настоящие. Ты только что видел, как один из них умер ужасной смертью. Вуаля?

\- Так вот, что ты скрывал от меня, - констатирует его отец. – Ты… сражался с оборотнями.  
  
Стайлз кивает, а потом мотает головой.

\- С _некоторыми_  оборотнями. _Плохими_  оборотнями. Я не сражаюсь с ними _всеми_.

Его отец проводит рукой по лицу.

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что ты _помогаешь_ оборотням?

\- Да, именно! Есть хорошие оборотни и плохие. Я помогаю…

\- Стайлз!

Это кричит Дитон. Дитон, который никогда не повышает голос. Но, судя по лицам тех, кто выбегает из дверного проема, во внутренних помещениях клиники творится что-то гораздо худшее, чем просто крики. И, _конечно же_ , Дитон хочет, чтобы Стайлз ему с этим помог.   
Стайлз вздыхает:

\- Мне надо идти.

\- Что? Нет! – отец хватает его за руку. – Ты не будешь подходить к _этому_ …

К несчастью, Стайлзу некогда объяснять, что « _это_ » - их бесстрашный лидер, который рычит так, будто ему нужно заземление, или разорвать Стайлзу глотку зубами, или что-то еще. Также, Стайлз не может просто встать тут и рассказать отцу, как функционирует стая, притом что он, если честно, и сам до конца этого не понимает.

\- Все нормально, - лжет он, мягко отцепляя пальцы отца. – Скотт объяснит.

Скотт, выглядящий ошеломленным и еще более окровавленным, чем Стайлз, резко вскидывает голову:

\- Что? Я – что?

Стайлз подталкивает отца к Скотту и говорит:

\- Объясни моему отцу про оборотней. Я нужен внутри.

И сбегает.

*

В подсобке творится черте что.

Дерек обнажен по пояс, и это выглядит смешно, потому что его грудь – единственное, что осталось чистым. Его джинсы, лицо, руки – даже волосы – все покрыто грязью и кровью. Но грудь сияет чистотой. И она безволосая. Стайлз задумывается на секунду, как у оборотня может быть такая гладкая грудь, но тут же заставляет себя вернуться в реальность. Сейчас не самый подходящий момент, чтобы размышлять о том, делает ли Дерек эпиляцию.

Дерек забился в угол, как напуганное животное, и вонзил когти в гипсокартон. Стайлз не представляет, что за хрень здесь происходит, но он рад, что рёв прекратился, и Дерек смог как-то успокоиться. Вряд ли в клинике достаточно транквилизаторов, чтобы его вырубить.

\- Он… - начинает Стайлз, не зная, как это назвать. Не в своем уме? Свихнулся? Обезумел?

\- Одичал? – заканчивает за него Дитон.

Стайлз кивает. Это слово подходит так же, как и любое другое. Дерек тяжело дышит, и кажется, что у него до боли напряжена каждая мышца в теле. Дитон стоит рядом с ним, достаточно близко, чтобы прикоснуться, но даже он выглядит настороженным. Стайлз никогда не видел, чтобы Дитон вел себя настороженно. Это сбивает с толку.

\- Почти, - говорит Дитон. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты его успокоил.

Стайлз заставляет себя стоять на месте, вместо того, чтобы развернуться и сбежать.

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

Дитон пристально смотрит на него.

На Стайлза пристально смотрели гораздо более пугающие люди, так что он не собирается тушеваться под этим взглядом.

\- Почему я? – спрашивает он. – Его стая здесь. Пусть Эрика попробует. Готов поспорить, она легко его успокоит. Она такая мягкая и понимающая, даже не описать.

Дитон выглядит разочарованным. Ну и ладно. Стайлз не пережил бы встречу с канимой, стаей альф и _Питером Хейлом_ , если бы тыкал в разозленных сверхъестественных существ. И хотя _именно так и было_ , сейчас он не собирается вызываться добровольцем, и это дело принципа.

\- Он видит в них угрозу, - говорит Дитон, - но тебе он не причинит вреда.

Стайлз настолько слаб, что никто не видит в нем угрозу. Как лестно.

Он расправляет плечи и делает глубокий вдох:  
\- Что мне нужно делать?

\- Сними рубашку, - говорит Дитон.

\- _Прошу прощения?_

\- _Стайлз_.

\- Ладно, - выплевывает он, снимая толстовку и футболку самым неуклюжим образом из возможных, и кидая их на ближайший стул. – И что дальше? – спрашивает он, не зная, куда деть руки. Дерек постоянно бегает полуобнаженным, что он делает со своими руками?

\- Теперь подойди сюда и попробуй довести его до того дивана.

Диван стоит в смежной комнате, которую Стайлз раньше не замечал. Наверное, это комната отдыха, потому что там стоит кулер с водой, а рядом – несколько чашек. Это недалеко. У него получится. Возможно.

\- Ладно, - бормочет он себе под нос, подходя к Дереку. – Мы просто дойдем до дивана. Это не сложно. Я все равно устал. Полночи бегал, пытаясь сохранить жизнь и спасая наше положение.

Дерек не поднимает глаз, когда Стайлз останавливается прямо перед ним. Он не реагирует, когда Стайлз мягко зовет его по имени. Он бы бросил это дело и ушел, но Дитон бросает ему эти ободряющие взгляды, поэтому он еще раз говорит «Дерек», осторожно кладя руку тому на плечо, и случается что-то _странное_. В ответ на его прикосновение Дерек просто… валится.

Он не падает – он не смог бы, даже если бы попытался, потому что его когти застряли в стене – но он сильно оседает вниз, мышцы заметно расслабляются, и он стукается лбом о колени Стайлза. Стайлзу приходится сесть вместе с ним и слегка обнять Дерека, пытаясь удержать того в вертикальном положении.

Это все невероятно странно, так что Стайлз приказывает себе перестать анализировать. Он помогает другу. В полуобнаженном состоянии. Так держать.

\- Ладно, - говорит он, отплевываясь от волос Дерека, попавших ему в рот, и пытается не думать о том, чью кровь он только что попробовал. – Хорошее начало. Не сделать Стайлзу эвисцерацию* – отличное решение с твоей стороны. Теперь мы должны просто… двигаться.

Дерек идет за ним. Он втягивает когти, когда Стайлз прикасается к его рукам, и встает, когда тот тянет его вверх. Идти немного неудобно, когда они так прижаты друг к другу, но как только Стайлз понимает, что Дерек его не отпустит, дело идет лучше. Стайлз просто движется, а Дерек движется с ним.

Стайлз определенно набивает руку на заземлении одичавших оборотней.

Крошечную комнату с диваном не затронуло Ураганом Дерек, и хотя Стайлз не может назвать ее хоть сколько-нибудь чистой, там хотя бы нет беспорядка. Диван сам по себе выглядит так, будто на нем разрешали спать собакам, но, учитывая вид их джинс, Стайлз не будет спорить. После того, как они уйдут, ни одна собака туда не ляжет.

Он останавливается перед диваном и пытается понять, как им обоим мягко опуститься на него. Вскоре, он понимает, что это безнадежная идея, и полагается на силу тяжести. В итоге, Дерек наполовину сидит у него на коленях, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. Не так плохо, как могло быть, учитывая все обстоятельства.

\- На этот раз, мне действительно нужно объяснение получше, чем _заземление_ , - говорит он, когда Дитон появляется в дверном проеме, загадочно улыбаясь, глядя на их неловко переплетенные конечности, – потому что я начинаю чувствовать себя так, будто вы нас сводите.

Дитон резко кивает и исчезает, через секунду возвращаясь со стулом. Стайлз за это время успевает вытащить из-под Дерека свою левую ногу, и переворачивает их так, что Дерек теперь лежит на спине, а Стайлз наполовину лежит на нем.

Его достоинство сейчас так далеко, что Стайлз действительно рад этой новой позе, потому что так Дерек его не раздавит.

Дитон тоже, кажется, совершенно не обеспокоен происходящим. Он прочищает горло и скрещивает ноги.

\- Люди имеют врожденную способность направлять магию. - Говорит он, - Уровень их контроля над ней индивидуален для каждого.

Магия? Почему они говорят про магию? И «для каждого»? То есть, у всех по-разному? Это интересно.

\- Это не передается по наследству?

\- Нет, - отвечает Дитон, - с людьми сложно угадать, но у тебя, несомненно, сильные способности, хотя ни один из твоих родителей их не имеет.

\- Верно, - говорит Стайлз, сдерживаясь, чтобы не задать вопрос о своей маме. Не в этот раз. – И как это связано с оборотнями?

Дитон кивает, показывая, что понимает нетерпение Стайлза:

\- Оборотни – это магия. То, что делает их непохожими на людей, то, что заставляет их превращаться, то, что дает им силу – все это имеет магические корни.

\- Это проклятие, - говорит Стайлз, и легенды в его голове наконец соединяются с реальностью.

\- Возможно. - Произносит Дитон. - Дело в том, что способности оборотней к магии тоже различаются. Поэтому им и нужна стая, поэтому у них строгая иерархия. Не все из них равны в магическом смысле. Некоторые из них всегда были сильнее, лучше контролируют себя. Когда они собираются в стаи, они делятся излишками магии через стайные узы. Так они могут использовать больше мощи, больше магической энергии, и никто не… обделен.

Стайлз смотрит на Дерека. Он выглядит обделенным. И больным. И, совсем чуть-чуть, будто ему снится кошмар. Стайлз рассеянно чешет его за ухом, как собаку.

\- Тогда почему они его не заземляют? – спрашивает он.

Дерек сегодня вернул свою стаю. Даже Джексон помог ему, и хотя это не значит, что он останется и будет работать в команде, он хотя бы поучаствовал в драке. Но Дерек все еще не пришел в себя после того, как убил последнего альфу.

\- Альфы сильнее бет. _В разы_  сильнее. Не каждый оборотень выдержит такое. Дерек…

\- …должен был стать бетой.

Дитон кивает:

\- Это не значит, что он не может быть альфой. Ему просто… нужна дополнительная помощь.

Мозг Стайлза начинает анализировать.

\- Ему нужна более стабильная стая. И менее стрессовая среда. По крайней мере, пока все не будет у него под контролем.

\- Это бы помогло, - говорит Дитон, - но это не то, что можно легко устроить, при наших обстоятельствах.

Стайлз стучит пальцем по ключице Дерека:  
\- Он же не сойдет с ума, так?

\- Нет, - успокаивает его Дитон, - я помогал ему, насколько это было в моих силах.

\- Что это значит? Как помогали?

О, опять. Эта раздражающая усмешка, означающая, что Дитон знает что-то, чего не знает Стайлз. Стайлз ненавидит, когда люди знают больше, чем он.

\- Я помогал ему так, как ты. Но это не было так эффективно.

Стайлз бы попытался телепатически донести до Дитона мысль о том, чтобы тот, _бога ради, пояснил что-нибудь хоть раз в своей чертовой жизни_ , но он боится разбудить Дерека. Ему действительно не хочется разбираться еще и с этим.

\- И что это значит? Что я делаю?

Дитон откидывается на спинку стула и долго, оценивающе разглядывает.

\- Оборотни используют якоря для заземления, - и, видя раздраженный взгляд Стайлза, поясняет, - чтобы не отдать разум магии, чтобы лучше контролировать и направлять свою силу. В большинстве случаев, сильной эмоции или воспоминания будет достаточно, чтобы удержать их от обращения. Если это не помогает, стайные узы сами по себе являются достаточным якорем. Но иногда, нужен человек.

Дитон умолкает, видимо, поняв по лицу Стайлза, что тому не нравится, куда он ведет. Это очень похоже на то, что Скотт говорил ему о… и что Лидия говорила о… нет.

\- Человек – их якорь – поможет им найти баланс магии в теле, провести через себя лишнюю и высвободить ее.

\- То есть, вы можете делать это для Дерека, - радостно объявляет Стайлз. – Вы практикуете магию. Вы можете сбалансировать его, когда он… неуравновешен.

Дитон качает головой.   
\- Я _помогал_  ему. Но этого недостаточно. Для этого нужна такая связь, какой у нас с Дереком нет. И никогда не будет.

Стайлз с досадой поджимает губы и зажмуривается, чтобы подумать. Не то что бы он не хотел помочь. Вряд ли кто-то не будет сочувствовать парню, увидев его налитые кровью глаза и то, как он тянется за прикосновениями Стайлза, но то, о чем говорит Дитон… что он подразумевает…

\- Лидия – якорь Джексона, а Эллисон – Скотта.

Дитон кивает:  
\- Никому из них он больше не нужен, но это так.

\- То есть вы все-таки _сводите_  нас.

Выражение лица Дитона совершенно не вселяет в Стайлза уверенность.

\- Это не обязательно должна быть сексуальная связь.

\- Не обязательно, - медленно повторяет Стайлз, - но обычно да?

Дитон пожимает плечами.

Стайлз не выходит из себя. Он не намерен выходить из себя из-за чего-то подобного, не после того, как он пережил кровавую бойню и фактически помог взорвать оборотня.

\- То есть, Лидия может делать это для Скотта? Если ему понадобится, я имею в виду? Это считается взаимозаменяемым? Мы могли бы меняться местами.

Дитон молча качает головой.

Стайлз открывает рот, и тут же закрывает, потому что... что это вообще значит? Все настроено на определенного человека? То есть, они с Дереком как-то… сочетаются? В какой вселенной это вообще имеет значение? Они же полные противоположности. Они даже не нравятся друг другу. Дерек с трудом его выносит. А Стайлз… ну, Стайлзу точно не нужно в жизни больше хмурых волков, чем уже есть.

Дитон встает и потирает руки, обозначая этим конец разговора.

\- Забудь про детали, - ему легко говорить, - Дереку нужна помощь, и помочь ему можешь только _ты_. Ты сделаешь это, или нет?

Попрощавшись таким образом, Дитон выходит из комнаты.

Стайлз слышит, как он открывает и закрывает дверь в приемную, а затем – голос его отца, спрашивающего про него. У него в голове пусто, как будто он во сне, в нереальном, совершенно долбанутом сне, но он знает, что ему нужно поговорить с отцом. Он может это сделать, он должен, поэтому он распутывает переплетение их с Дереком конечностей и пытается встать на дрожащие ноги.

Попытка с треском проваливается.

Как только он перестает прикасаться к коже Дерека, тот издает слабый, сломленный стон, стон боли, и Стайлзу не верится, что он исходит от человека, который недавно рычал, как лев, и… _и Стайлз просто не может_.

Он никогда не умел бросать больных людей. Они с отцом спорили об этом день и ночь, когда его мама заболела, и Стайлз не мог позволить кому-то другому заботиться о ней. Он должен был сидеть у ее кровати, разговаривать с ней, готовить для нее - просто быть там, чтобы делать то, что ей будет нужно. Он даже не позволил отцу взять все на себя. Видимо, Дерек ничем не отличается, потому что Стайлз выдерживает только несколько секунд, прежде чем понимает, что снова лежит на Дереке, чьи руки крепко обнимают его, притягивая еще ближе к дрожащему телу.

\- Все в порядке, - произносит Стайлз в его вздымающуюся грудь и позволяет Дереку перевернуть их обоих, так что теперь Стайлз лежит между спинкой дивана и стеной мышц, которой является Дерек Хейл. Это совсем не неудобно. Это тепло и уютно. Почти безопасно, а это то, чего Стайлз давно не ощущал. Дерек почти баюкает его в своих руках, неожиданно нежных для его полу бредового состояния, поэтому Стайлз прикасается к Дереку в ответ – он кладет одну руку ему на грудь, в том месте, где бьется сердце, а другую – на талию, и расслабляется в этих объятиях.

\- Все хорошо, - говорит он мягко, - все в порядке. Я никуда не ухожу.

Он вскоре засыпает, слушая сердцебиение Дерека.

*

Когда он просыпается, Дерека нет рядом.

______________________________________________________________  
*эвисцерация - извлечение органа хирургическим путем

 

**-3-**

Стайлз много думает об этом.

Он думает о том, что это значит, о том, как это влияет на него, о том, что делать и кому об этом рассказать, за что его наказали боги… Он обдумывает все, прежде чем решает, что, в конце концов, относительно Дерека Хейла, его волнует только жив тот или мертв, вот и все.

Он даже может пойти еще дальше: его волнует, когда Дереку Хейлу больно или страшно.

Да, он сам себя удивил этим эмоциональным дерьмом, но вообще-то, он умный, так что, возможно, это его инстинкты подсказывают ему позаботиться о своем альфе, поскольку очевидно, что если они хотят выжить, без Дерека им не обойтись.

Вряд ли им чем-то поможет мертвый или сумасшедший альфа.

В течение последних недель он обсуждает со своим отцом оборотней, ведьм, каним и магию, и это выливается в совершенно _бесконечные_  разговоры. У него потрясающий отец, это так, но он еще и полицейский, и не пропускает никаких деталей. Ему нужно знать _все_. К счастью, вокруг и так достаточно сверхъестественного дерьма, чтобы он не сосредотачивался на том, чем Стайлз занимался с наполовину одичавшим альфой той ночью. Спасибо господу за маленькие радости.

А вот Скотт сосредотачивается на этом, потому что он не идиот, а просто ведет себя так, и Стайлзу приходится довольно изощренно соврать ему, чтобы тот перестал задавать вопросы.

Не говорить Скотту – серьезное решение. Стайлз понимает, что этим ставит себя на сторону Дерека. Не то что бы сейчас вообще были чьи-то стороны, но если бы они были, если бы до этого дошло, это бы стало проблемой. Стайлз надеется, что этого не случится, потому что если Скотт заставит его выбирать между ними двоими, то Стайлз не сможет выбрать Дерека, но он и не сможет уйти, если будет нужен ему, и от всего этого он чувствует себя наебанным. Если это случится, то это будет полный пиздец. Поэтому он всем сердцем надеется, что этого не произойдет.

Стайлз проводит много времени с Дитоном, исследуя практическую сторону всей этой истории с якорем. Что делать, чего не делать, и так далее. Дитон, как обычно, раздражающе бесполезен, но Стайлз изо всех сил пытается взбесить его в ответ и впитывает всю информацию, которой тот делится. Его собственные попытки исследования ничего не дали, поэтому никаких альтернативных источников в этот раз у него нет.

Ситуация с Дереком становится странной.

Ну, _страннее_.

Во-первых, они никогда не остаются одни. Стайлз не осознавал, сколько времени раньше они проводили вместе, только вдвоем, пока они не перестали этого делать. Если честно, это раздражает. О чем Дерек думает? Что Стайлз захочет _поговорить_  об этом? Стайлз не захочет об этом поговорить. Ни с кем. Никогда. Он даже не хочет думать об этом большую часть времени. Поэтому, он возмущен тем, что Дерек сейчас _сбегает_  от него. Что он перестал смотреть Стайлзу в глаза. Что когда их руки почти соприкоснулись, Дерек _подпрыгнул_. Буквально подскочил в воздух на три фута, как персонаж из мультфильма. Стайлз возмущен тем, что Дерек ведет себя так, будто Стайлз _хочет_  к нему прикасаться.

Потому что он не хочет. Совсем. Ну кроме случаев, когда это нужно для дела, чтобы Дерек не слетел с катушек, но сейчас тот выглядит так, будто все в порядке, поэтому Стайлз, может быть, и не должен больше об этом волноваться.

За исключением того, что он все же должен.

Через несколько месяцев, это случается снова: рёв, кровь и все такое.

Стая тренируется в лесу, а Стайлз делает домашку по математике на поляне, которую они заняли, когда он слышит рёв Дерека – злой и громкий, как землятресение, от которого Стайлз мгновенно вскакивает, а его сердце начинает биться где-то в горле. Беты вываливаются на поляну из пролеска раньше, чем он успевает решить, бежать ему к источнику звука или подальше от него (да кого он обманывает, конечно, он побежит к нему), и несут Бойда, который выглядит… сильно потрепанным.

\- Какого черта произошло? – кричит Стайлз, подбегая к ним, чтобы осмотреть Бойда. Обе его ноги выгнуты под неестественными углами, но все остальное, вроде бы, в порядке. Эрика, напротив, просто в ужасе.

\- Все в порядке, мы в порядке, - говорит Скотт, обращаясь к Эрике и Стайлзу одновременно. Он сжимает дрожащие руки в кулаки, тем самым выдавая Стайлзу свою панику. – Он не хотел навредить Бойду. Они просто, эээ… упали.

Стайлз удивленно выгибает брови. Это сделал Дерек? И Скотт его защищает? Он даже не знает, что из этого шокирует его больше.

\- Я слышал, как он превратился в горного льва, - возражает он. Для Дерека это плохой знак. Не только для Дерека, для _всех_ , думает Стайлз, но он слышал только его рёв, так что.

Скотт мотает головой:  
\- Это было потом. Я думаю, он разозлился на себя за то, что позволил Бойду упасть.

Стайлз матерится себе под нос. Дерек злится на себя? Ну, Стайлз злится на него еще сильнее.

\- Парни, где вы его оставили? – спрашивает он, оглядывая их непонимающие лица. – Я собираюсь пойти проверить, как он.

Они начинают возражать все одновременно. Стайлз поднимает обе руки, чтобы заставить их замолчать:  
\- Я знаю, что делаю. Я заклинатель альф. Просто скажите мне, где он.

Они таращатся на него, растерянно моргая, пока Бойд не выдыхает:  
\- Вверх по ручью, не переходи его. Он близко.

И тут все вспоминают, что у них на руках раненый член стаи, о котором надо позаботиться и вправить кости, так что Стайлз использует это как отвлекающий маневр и направляется в пролесок.

Продираясь через лес, он размышляет о том, поможет ли это, если он ударит Дерека. Это будет прикосновением кожи к коже, в конце концов. Стайлзу это поможет точно.

*

Когда Стайлз находит его, Дерек выглядит человеком.

Он сидит у ручья на четвереньках, его джинсы и руки заляпаны грязью. Когда Стайлз выходит из кустов, он поднимает глаза, но он так измучен, что даже не может оскалиться. Он выглядит истощенным.

Знаете, когда на лице Дерека появляется что-то, кроме гнева и презрения, всегда случается какой-то пиздец.

\- Бойд в порядке, - говорит Стайлз. Он хотел начать с ни с чем не сравнимого идиотизма Дерека, но выражение лица того его останавливает. У Дерека слишком светлые глаза, слишком открытое лицо, и сам он слишком бледный. Стайлз не может продолжать злиться на Дерека, когда он выглядит вот так.

Наверное, ему стоит снять футболку и начать обнимашки - Дерек не выглядит так, будто с кем-то дрался, а это самый быстрый способ вернуть его в нормальное состояние – но это заставит их обоих чувствовать себя некомфортно, и если они продолжат все это делать, то им нужно придумать какой-то промежуточный вариант. Поэтому, на этот раз, Стайлз решает оставить футболку, и тянется к рукам Дерека. Дерек смотрит на него удивленно, но Стайлз отвечает на это сосредоточенным выражением лица и тянет того вверх, ведя к большому камню, лежащему неподалеку.

Это все еще неловко. Когда бы они не прикасались друг к другу, это всегда заканчивается слишком интимно, потому что, если честно, они даже не друзья. Они – едва знающие друг друга люди, которых свели вместе обстоятельства. _Сверхъестественные и дерьмовые обстоятельства_ , из-за которых они часто вынуждены вместе бежать, спасая свои жизни.

Поэтому, это странно, когда Стайлз тянет руки Дерека себе под футболку, и это не становится менее неловким, когда он сам кладет одну руку Дереку на загривок, а другую – на щеку. Они остаются в таком положении, потому что это помогает. Действительно, _заметно_  помогает. Дерек, который никогда ни на что не реагирует, отзывается на прикосновения Стайлза, вздыхая и подаваясь вперед, обвиваясь вокруг него. Он опускает голову на плечо Стайлза, и это почти объятие.

Стайлз беспомощно озирается, смотря на деревья, на птиц, на ручей, не понимая, что ему делать. Он прислушивается к звукам окружающей их природы и замечает, что он абстрагируется от них один за другим, вместо этого сосредотачиваясь на дыхании Дерека, его сердцебиении и том, как он дрожит под руками Стайлза.

Это на самом деле помогает. Стайлз с удивлением обнаруживает, что успокоился, когда он, наконец, собирается с духом и заявляет:  
\- Ты меня больше не игнорируешь.

Дерек ничего не говорит, но когда они отпускают друг друга двадцать минут спустя, он кивает Стайлзу, признавая – и признавая _впервые_  – случившееся. И когда они идут обратно к поляне, он идет шаг в шаг со Стайлзом, как будто они товарищи, и впервые не оставляет того позади.

После этого, они больше не игнорируют происходящее, и с этого начинается совершенно новая глава.

*

Стайлз превращает это в игру. Это весело, в некотором роде.

Он считает, сколько раз в день, неделю и месяц он прикасается к Дереку. У него даже таблица есть. Через некоторое время, Дерек перестает на него реагировать, и от этого все становится еще интереснее. Стайлз хочет удивить его, хочет получить отклик, потому что… _потому что_. Ему не нужна причина. Нельзя обвинить его в том, что он хочет получить от новой странной сверхъестественной ситуации максимум выгоды.

Стая – потому что теперь они стая, Скотт даже не пытается возражать – сначала смотрит на них подозрительно. Скотт совершенно сбит с толку. Айзек почему-то выглядит полным надежды. (Стайлз даже не хочет об этом думать). Эрика пытается шутить над ним из-за того, что он трижды за вечер погладил пальцами шею Дерека. Но каждый раз, когда кто-то хотя бы выглядит так, будто собирается что-то сказать, Дерек выразительно смотрит на них, и они затыкаются.

Хорошо иметь альфу в своем распоряжении. Стайлз может к этому пристраститься.

Это даже неловко – то, как быстро они к этому привыкли. Они не держатся за руки или что-то в этом роде – они не делают ничего, что может вызвать вопросы, на которых у них нет ответа – но они прислоняются друг к другу, сидят рядом, соприкасаются пальцами или ногами. Они не обнимаются, но Стайлз знает миллион других способов прикоснуться друг к другу. Это выглядит невинно для посторонних, но если собрать вместе все детали… в общем, есть причина, по которой Стайлз удалил таблицу с подсчетами их прикосновений. Когда это записано в таком виде, это как-то чересчур.

Но они справляются изо дня в день.

Что важнее, Дерек справляется. Он выглядит более здоровым, более спокойным, полностью контролирующим своего внутреннего горного льва/альфа-оборотня. Он не извергает магию или что он там делал раньше. Он кажется почти уравновешенным. Стайлз должен признать, что это благотворно влияет на его эго.

Он вылечил Хмурого Волка. Приветствуйте Стайлза, Волчьего Лекаря.

Когда проходит месяц, вещи вокруг них меняются, и некоторые – _из-за_  них, что, если честно, абсолютно потрясающе. Стайлз не может сказать, что то, что стая наконец собралась вместе – полностью его заслуга, но… да ладно. Он внес свою лепту. Он в одиночку удержал альфу от сумасшествия. Он больше, чем просто внес лепту.

Возьмите, к примеру, Скотта. Сначала он вел себя недоверчиво, в открытую считал странными внезапно возникшие _дружеские чувства_  между Дереком и Стайлзом, но затем как-то расслабился, попав в стаю. Возможно, это произошло не только потому, что Стайлз одобрил Дерека как альфу – Скотт умный, даже если редко это показывает – но это однозначно никому не навредило. Так же, как и неожиданное хорошее настроение Дерека, и то, что он перестал вести себя, как засранец, начал давать им поблажки, прислушиваться к ним и что-то объяснять.

Со Скоттом пришел и Айзек, который до этого был где-то посередине между двумя псевдо-стаями, и не то что бы он очень нравился Стайлзу – он все же украл у него лучшего друга – но как только Айзек вошел в новую стаю, Стайлз заметил, что все, включая Дерека, стали больше улыбаться. Тогда он шутил, что дети объединяют семью, но сейчас он думает, что, возможно, был прав. Айзек – щенок стаи. Всем нравится, когда он счастлив.

Джексону, наверное, в любом случае требовалось лишь время. Он должен был понять и принять то, что это его лучшее решение, но его не могло не задевать, что Лидия начала общаться со Стайлзом, посылая ему нелепые понимающие взгляды, как только тот садился рядом с Дереком. Через какое-то время Стайлз даже перестал отвечать на это фырканьем и закатыванием глаз. Не то что бы у него были какие-то шансы с Лидией, так что… Его это не волнует. Не очень.

Эрика и Бойд пришли последними, в основном потому, что Дерек колебался.

У Дерека проблемы с доверием. У них всех проблемы с доверием, но у проблем Дерека с доверием есть свои собственные проблемы с доверием. Так что у него ушло некоторое время на то, чтобы понять, что Эрика и Бойд не дожидаются очередного шанса слинять, что они остались насовсем. За этим было здорово наблюдать, у Стайлза слезы на глаза наворачивались. Они ходили кругами и обнюхивали задницы друг друга целыми месяцами, пока Дерек не подал знак, который был им нужен, и неожиданно из глаз Эрики исчезла затравленность, а Бойд перестал прятаться в темных углах.

Стайлз оглядывает свою гостиную, в которой все устроено для вечера кино, и самодовольно улыбается тому, что он помог создать.

У него есть стая.

\- Что смотрим? – спрашивает Эрика, прижимаясь к боку Дерека.

Стайлз выглядывает из-за другого бока Дерека. Это его любимое последствие всей этой истории с прикосновениями и слетевшим якорем. Стая теперь трогает Дерека. _Постоянно_. Они устраивают щенячьи лежбища и так далее. Это весело. И неожиданно здорово в прохладные зимние ночи.

\- Дневник памяти, - вмешивается Лидия, ехидно ухмыляясь, когда все стонут.

\- Я выкинул его в прошлый раз, - сообщает Дерек.

Лидия показывает ему язык за то, что он лишил ее шанса на веселье.

\- Мы смотрим «Людей в черном» - говорит Скотт, показывая коробку с диском в виде доказательства.

\- О, круто, - Стайлз дает ему пять ногой и зарывается поглубже в зазор между боком Дерека и подлокотником дивана.

Дерек держит для него миску с попкорном.

Стайлз, не глядя, набирает целую пригоршню и разом запихивает все в рот.

\- Ты отвратителен, - говорит Эрика.

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

**-4-**

Стайлз должен был быть осторожнее. Когда на него обращают внимание незнакомые люди, у них всегда есть какой-то скрытый мотив.

Он не помнит, как на него напали. Он помнит, как разговаривал с горячими девчонками, помнит, что они пахли приятно, но необычно, землей и благовониями – что тогда должно было насторожить его – а потом он оказался в багажнике движущейся машины.

У Стайлза хорошие рефлексы – чертовы ведьмы должны были быть быстрыми, как ниндзя.

\- Прекратите это, - слышит Стайлз. Голос звучит искаженным и растянутым. Однако он мужской. И он близко.

\- Достаточно глупостей, - говорит тот же голос, и мозг Стайлза выдает имя _Дитон_. Это Дитон. Почему Дитон на него злится?

\- Дерек. Ты делаешь все еще хуже. Тебе нужно успокоиться.

О, хорошо. Значит, он злится не на Стайлза. Он может злиться на Дерека. Люди всегда злятся на Дерека. Дерек не возражает.

\- Дыши глубоко. Иначе он очнется с панической атакой.

Стайлз не чувствует панической атаки. Он как в тумане – веки слишком тяжелые, а на груди, должно быть, лежит камень. Или _это и есть_  его грудь. Тяжело сказать что-то определенное, когда чувства говорят, что ноги плавают у него над головой. Не самая достоверная информация.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Дитон, - теперь сосредоточься на моем голосе и дыши.

Стайлз умудряется приоткрыть один глаз, и с тревогой видит руки Дитона на шее Дерека.

Это работа Стайлза, а Дитон все делает совершенно неправильно.

Он пытается им об этом сказать, но губы едва двигаются, и у него получается только слабый стон.

\- Стайлз, - с облегчением говорит Дитон, отпуская шею Дерека, чтобы тот поднес соломинку к губам Стайлза.

Вода странная на вкус, но Стайлз все равно ее выпивает.

\- Что случилось? – спрашивает он, потирая шею. Он хреново звучит, что подходит к ситуации, учитывая, что чувствует себя он тоже хреново.

\- Тебя накачали наркотиками, - объясняет Дитон. – Тебе нужно будет проспаться.

Стайлз открывает оба глаза и сразу же закрывает, когда луч солнца пронзает его прямо в мозг. Он стонет.

\- Те девушки? Они были теми, кто…?

\- Ведьмы, - сухо подтверждает Дитон, - очевидно, они планировали ритуальное жертвоприношение.

\- О боже, - стонет Стайлз в, как ему кажется, подушку, но позже понимает, что это чья-то рука. – Я что, излучаю волны «я девственник»?

\- Я уверен, что дело было не в этом, - говорит Дитон, и то, что он звучит так, будто улыбается, совершенно не утешает Стайлза.

Дерек же начинает порыкивать, и кровать от этого вибрирует.

\- Шшш, - Стайлз машет рукой куда-то в его сторону, - У меня болит голова.

Рычание немедленно прекращается.

\- Что ж, я вас оставлю, отдыхайте, - говорит Дитон, показывая, что разговор окончен. – Я буду внизу на всякий случай. И буду держать в курсе остальную стаю, особенно Скотта, он очень волновался.

Мозг Стайлза работает слишком медленно, поэтому он не успевает понять, что сказал Дитон перед тем, как закрыть дверь, поэтому он не может спросить, почему Дереку нужен отдых, или почему Скотта здесь нет. Скотт всегда рядом, когда Стайлзу больно. Почему в этот раз он ждет снаружи?

Некоторое время мысли кружатся в его голове, не позволяя себя ухватить. Когда он, наконец, синхронизируется с реальностью, он решает снова попробовать открыть глаза. Он вполне уверен, что это его комната, но его обоняние противоречиво, так что он не может сказать точно. Он хочет быть уверенным _хоть в чем-то_.

Лицо Дерека сначала расплывается. Стайлз моргает, фокусируется и _ого_. Лицо Дерека становится кристально чистым… и его выражение _просто убийственно_. Стайлз вполне мог бы обойтись без уверенности в _этом_.

Это не то убийственное выражение, которое пугает Стайлза. Это то убийственное выражение, которое говорит «Враги стаи, трепещите», потому что Дерек убьет вас очень скоро. Кстати…

\- Что случилось с ведьмами?

Дерек долго молчит.

\- Та, которая держала нож, мертва.

Мозг Стайлза вычленяет из этого предложения несколько фактов – как обычно это бывает с Дереком – и самое главное из них то, что сегодня Дерек убил кого-то, чтобы спасти Стайлза, и хотел бы убить еще.

Стайлз надеется, что никто никогда не узнает, как ему от этого тепло и головокружительно.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он, - все остальные в порядке?

Дерек многозначительно на него смотрит.

Стайлз закатывает глаза… _ох блять_. Боль идет прямо в мозг.

\- Я в порядке, - неуверенно говорит он Дереку, - просто небольшая слабость, и все.

Они смотрят друг на друга, и Стайлз ловит себя на мысли, что это совсем не неловко. Год назад он бы выпрыгивал из штанов, болтал без умолку и пытался компенсировать ситуацию таким образом, чтобы никто, особенно Дерек, не догадался, что он испугался.

Как много может изменить год (и немного наркотиков), потому что сейчас Стайлзу хочется попросить Дерека повернуться так, чтобы он мог прикоснуться к загривку того и стереть с его лица это напряженное выражение.

Глаза смыкаются на секунду, но затем он снова открывает их из последних сил. Если он позволит Дереку стоять тут вот так, он знает, что альфа будет стоять и охранять его, как дозорный, пока он не проснется, и сама эта мысль заставляет кости Стайлза заныть от сочувствия. Поэтому он отгибает край одеяла и говорит:  
\- Иди сюда. Поспи.

Дерека не нужно просить дважды.

Этого они раньше не делали. Они почти-обнимались на диване, да, но по негласному правилу, кровать Стайлза была неприкосновенна. Хотя особенной разницы не чувствуется. Стайлз просто падает на грудь Дерека, как будто они делают это каждый день, и Дерек обнимает его, сразу же (теперь это стало константой в жизни Стайлза) пытаясь добраться до кожи.

Они оба вздыхают от первого прикосновения.

Одурманенный мозг Стайлза сначала не замечает изменения. Когда это все же происходит, он охает, распахивая глаза.

Чудовищная тяжесть у него на груди исчезла. Неожиданно и бесследно. И вместо нее, там появляется что-то еще. Что-то мягче и радостнее. Что-то, что – Стайлз вполне в этом уверен – не принадлежит _ему_.

\- Ты в порядке? – ворчит Дерек. Он и в лучших случаях разговаривает односложными фразами, но когда они прикасаются друг к другу, то он, кажется, вообще становится немым.

Стайлз не хочет его пугать, и не уверен, насколько он сам адекватен сейчас, поэтому он кивает:  
\- Да. Порядок.

Мягко порыкивая, Дерек зарывается лицом в волосы Стайлза. Он трется носом о его голову, как кот, и затем проводит губами по его лбу.

Стайлз говорит себе, что это не поцелуй. Нет. Это прикосновение губ. Совершенно разные вещи.

Он мысленно тыкает в странное чувство, прокравшееся ему в грудь, и засыпает, думая, можно ли назвать это _«нежиться в гнездышке»_.

*

Когда он просыпается, отец стоит у его постели.

Это очень неловко, учитывая, что его обнимает Дерек, и они оба каким-то образом оказались без футболок.

\- Это не то, что ты думаешь, - говорит он сонно.

\- Действительно, - отвечает его отец. У него скрещены руки на груди, и он полностью вошел в роль шерифа. Черт бы побрал этих ведьм за то, что они так неудачно выбрали время. Им обязательно было похищать его в выходной его отца?

\- Это все совершенно платонически, - говорит Стайлз, пытаясь незаметно передвинуть руки Дерека. Тот издает недовольный звук и притягивает его ближе.

Это совершенно не помогает.

Его отец фыркает:  
\- Разумеется, это выглядит платонически.

\- Эм, - Стайлз трет лицо. – Это волчья привычка. И якоря. Я даже не знаю. Спроси Дитона, ладно? Он меня заставил.

Его отец на это выгибает бровь.

\- Не _в этом смысле_ , - говорит Стайлз, хотя все именно в этом смысле, - просто… спроси его. Он тебе расскажет. Меня сегодня почти принесли в жертву как девственника, так что дай мне поблажку.

Его отец качает головой, но выходит из комнаты.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - говорит Стайлз мирно спящему Дереку.

Тот это никак не комментирует.

*

Через три дня Стайлз зажимает Дитона в клинике, когда тот один.

\- Почему я это чувствую? – спрашивает он, пытаясь выглядеть угрожающим, требовательным или как кто-нибудь, кому Дитон захочет ответить, _или кто-то еще_.

Дитон не выглядит впечатленным. Он выглядит… приятно удивленным.

\- Ты ощущаешь его чувства, - подтверждает он опасения Стайлза.

Стайлз взмахивает руками.   
\- Как это возможно? Почему? Почему я ощущаю его чувства? Это совершенно не здорОво!

\- Это часть связи. Я не был уверен, что вы двое так далеко продвинетесь.

Если бы он не был их единственным проводником в сверхъестественный мир, Стайлз бы ударил этого мужчину по лицу. Он все это время знал. Знал, что это случится, и не сказал ни слова. Гаденыш.

\- Заставьте это прекратиться.

\- Боюсь, это не то, что я могу сделать, Стайлз. Это ваша связь, и она развивается согласно логике… И если быть честным, то ты ей это позволяешь.

Стайлз хмурится. Он просто пытался помочь.

\- Я не позволяю чувствам Дерека Хейла делать со мной _ничего_!

Дитон отвечает ему веселым взглядом. Окей, ладно, этот Стайлз заслужил.

\- Тебе следует немедленно перестать принимать аддеролл, - неожиданно говорит Дитон.

\- Что? Почему я должен…?

\- Тебе он больше не нужен.

Окей, этот мужчина поясняет что-то хоть иногда? Хоть когда-нибудь? Потому что Стайлз не знает, что…  
\- Секунду. Вы хотите сказать, что мое СДВГ как-то связано с магией?

\- Я хочу сказать, что у тебя нет СДВГ. Никогда не было. Поэтому лекарство никогда не помогало полностью.

Стайлз даже не спрашивает, как тот об этом узнал.   
\- А сейчас?

\- Ты нашел баланс, - говорит Дитон, - твоя связь с Дереком теперь укрепилась, и она распространяется в обе стороны.

\- Он меня заземляет?

Дитон смотрит на него.

\- Разве нет?

**-5-**

После ведьм все катится по наклонной.

Кровать больше не неприкосновенна, поэтому Дерек часто обретается в комнате Стайлза, занимая слишком много места и сверля в нем взглядом дыры до тех пор, пока тот не перестает сидеть за столом и не перетаскивает ноутбук на кровать. Тогда Дерек переплетает их конечности таким образом, который действительно трудно объяснить людям, которые заходят к нему в комнату.

Не то что бы Дереку было до этого дело. _Ему-то_  никто не задает неудобных вопросов.

А вот Стайлз не может никому задать вопрос без того, чтобы вся стая не посмотрела на него так, будто он отпинал щенят каждого из них. Дважды.

\- Я не встречаюсь с Дереком, - говорит он Скотту в миллионный раз.

Скотт сжимает челюсти:  
\- Слушай, я не понимаю, что ты пытаешься доказать, но Дерек действительно чувствительный в этом плане. Просто поговори с ним до того, как ты сделаешь какую-нибудь невероятную глупость.

Стайлз бьется лбом о дверцу своего шкафчика.

\- Я буду девственником вечно. И ты пожалеешь, когда ведьме действительно удастся принести меня в жертву.

\- Тебе определенно стоит поговорить об этом с Дереком, - вмешивается Айзек.

Стайлз сдается. Он пойдет на выпускной один. Неважно. Не то что бы у него был кто-то на примете. И он уверен, что девственность наверняка пригодится ему для какого-нибудь заклинания или чего-то такого. Он пытается искать во всем светлую сторону, потому что темная подразумевает _убийство_. Убийство его лучшего друга аконитом. _Этого_  бы точно никто не пожелал.

Кстати о том, чего никто бы не пожелал – упыри, маскирующиеся под гиен, должны возглавлять список. Но поскольку путь этих тварей проходит через Бикон Хиллс, это именно то, что случается в их выпускной вечер.

\- Нам нужно перегруппироваться, - настаивает Стайлз, глядя на туфли Лидии. Они одеты совершенно не для драки. – Я даже не знаю, как можно убить нежить. Мне нужно будет порыться в книгах. Кто-нибудь, позвоните Дереку и скажите, чтобы он ничего не делал, пока у нас не появится план.

Дело в том, что они слушаются Стайлза. Он заслужил уважение стаи, несмотря на шуточки о сексе с альфой. Не нужно излишней скромности – у Стайлза ее и так нет – он раз за разом доказывал свою неоценимость. И единственный человек, которому всегда нужно возражать Стайлзу – удивительно, но это даже не Джексон.

Это их чертов альфа.

Стайлз идет домой, вешает костюм в шкаф и заходит в душ. Через десять минут, он выходит оттуда, держась за грудь, уверенный, что кто-то разодрал ее и теперь он умирает.

Он звонит Скотту, тяжело дыша.   
\- Найди Дерека, - едва выговаривает он, - он пошел убивать упыря в одиночку.

Затем он садится, даже не замечая холода, или что он все еще голый и мокрый, и следит за болью, потому что если ему больно, это значит, что Дерек все еще жив. Он не знает, что случится, если Дерек умрет, но он не торопится узнавать. Боль это хорошо. Боль он выдержит.

Агония скоро превращается в тупую боль, и даже она скоро исчезает, но ужас остается. Стайлз хотел бы уйти, сесть в джип и поехать, как-то помочь, но он никогда раньше не ощущал такого опустошающего страха. После возникновения связи, Дерек никогда не получал ран, тем более таких серьезных, не когда Стайлза нет с ним рядом… это полностью парализует.

Стайлз может двигаться только час спустя. Он механически надевает джинсы и кофту, которую оставил Дерек, и которая ему велика, а затем заматывается в одеяло, понимая, что у него, наверное, шок.

Через десять минут ему приходит смс от Скотта со словами о том, что все в порядке.

Еще через сорок, к нему в комнату вваливается Дерек – без рубашки и в окровавленных джинсах.

У Стайлза перед глазами вспыхивает красное.

\- Ты козел, - говорит он сквозь сжатые зубы.

Дерек смотрит на него, скрестив руки на груди в защитном жесте.

\- Я сказал подождать. Я сказал, что мы придумаем план. Я сказал, что я все просчитаю. Какая часть этого звучит как «иди и разберись с этим сам»?

Дерек садится на кровати с непроницаемым лицом.   
\- Ты не отдаешь приказы.

Стайлз скидывает одеяло с плеч.

\- То есть ты бы просто пошел на смерть, если бы тебе захотелось.

\- В общем, да.

В голосе Дерека звучит легкая издевка, и Стайлз знает, что это всего лишь защитный механизм, но он все равно теряет остатки хладнокровия, потому что он, черт возьми, заслуживает больше, чем это.

\- Нет.

Дерек закатывает глаза даже без буквального закатывания глаз – это то, в чем он чертовски хорош.   
\- Что значит «нет»?

Стайлз подходит к кровати и нависает над Дереком.   
\- Это значит, что нет, ты, блять, больше никогда не будешь пытаться так делать. У меня есть право голоса. А ты - ты меня слушаешь.

\- Стайлз…

\- Даже не смей.

Дерек выглядит так, будто он обдумывает, как бы встать и исчезнуть в ночи – это очень на него похоже – поэтому Стайлз делает пару шагов назад и встает напротив окна, перекрывая ему путь. Они поговорят об этом, даже если это закончится его смертью. В конце концов, через боль он уже прошел.

\- Стая не говорит альфе…

\- Но я говорю.

\- Потому что ты знаешь все лучше всех, - слащаво говорит Дерек, доказывая тем самым, что они не только не понимают друг друга, но и говорят об абсолютно разных вещах.

\- Нет, Дерек, - говорит Стайлз, ощущая удивительное спокойствие, - у меня есть право голоса, потому что я твой якорь, а ты мой волк.

На лице Дерека появляется выражение полного шока, прежде чем он отводит взгляд.   
\- Ты не имеешь в виду того, что это означает.

Они никогда не говорили об этом раньше, никогда не называли себя так, поэтому не то что бы Стайлз знал, что еще можно иметь в виду. Но он знает, что это _должно_  означать. Если они будут связаны вот так, связаны в самом сердце, то это должно означать, что у Стайлза есть право голоса.

\- Я не знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я имел в виду, - говорит ему Стайлз, рассеянно потирая грудь, - но сегодня ночью грудь разодрали не только тебе, так что я думаю…

Дерек оказывается перед ним со скоростью света.   
\- Что? Ты…?

\- Я в порядке, - отвечает Стайлз, отталкивая руки Дерека, чтобы поднять футболку и показать свою грудь, - я просто ощутил это. Но это не значит, что я был бы в порядке, если бы тебя убили.

Дерек не знал про эмпатию. Стайлзу самому пришлось много чего угадывать. Но тот довольно быстро справляется с шоком и начинает кивать, как будто у него есть решение для всех проблем.   
\- Я не знал, что это случится. Ты все равно уезжаешь учиться в колледж. Мы найдем способ это заглушить. Я уже не так в этом нуждаюсь, а тебя это не должно удерживать.   
&#8195;  
Стайлз чувствует, как у него заливает краской лицо, а в животе что-то обрывается. Заглушить? Он не хочет это заглушать. Он не хочет, чтобы этого стало _меньше_. Если уж на то пошло, он хочет _больше_.

Все было так постепенно, это действительно заняло у них годы, но теперь это… _что-то_. Это имеет значение – то, что у Дерека теперь есть своя сторона кровати и своя подушка. Что Стайлз уже несколько месяцев готовит на троих. Что из всех колледжей страны, он подавал документы только в калифорнийские. Он остается не ради отца, не ради стаи… он остается ради _этого_.

И это… _что-то значит_.

Стайлз пытается дышать через волну… того, что у него сейчас в груди. Они должны были поговорить об этом раньше. Они должны были определить рамки, обсудить свои чувства, решить, чего они хотят. Но нет, это же звучит слишком правильно, они просто не могли так поступить. Вместо этого, Стайлз вел себя в стиле _«ох, как тяжело тусоваться со стаей, которая думает, что я сплю с их альфой»_ , а Дерек отвечал на это чем-то вроде _«ооо, как мило, кровать»_ , а потом они оба действовали по принципу _«давай будем игнорировать это вечно»_. И теперь они пришли к тому, к чему пришли, и Стайлз не знает, как сделать так, чтобы Дерек с ним не порвал.

\- Ты не можешь порвать со мной.

Ну, или он может просто взять и сказать это.

\- Что?

\- Я имею в виду, что ты не можешь меня уволить. Как свой якорь. Потому что это то, что… - он останавливается и делает глубокий вдох. Пора вести себя, как взрослый. – Нет, я имею в виду, что ты не можешь со мной порвать. Потому что у нас отношения. Мы вместе живем, обнимаемся, не встречаемся с другими людьми… и, Дерек, мне нравится встречаться. Мне нравятся люди. Мне нравятся девчонки и парни, и мне нравится, когда я тоже им нравлюсь. И когда у меня будет секс, я уверен, что он мне тоже очень понравится. И я перестал все это делать, потому что… потому что ты был здесь, в моей постели, и мне это тоже нравится. Даже слишком.

Дерек хмурится. Нда, не лучший ответ.   
\- Связь принуждает тебя…

\- Связь не принуждает меня _ни к чему_. Ты просто мне нравишься. Да.

\- Раньше я тебе не нравился.

\- Раньше я тебя не знал.

Они смотрят друг на друга, не зная, что сказать, и у Стайлза в животе порхают бабочки. Он не может поверить, что он это делает. Они были просто товарищами по обнимашкам, и все было в порядке, а потом что-то случилось по пути, и Стайлз совершенно потерял контроль над ситуацией. У него появились чувства в самых неудобных местах. Он ощущает их - они теплые и зудят, как герпес. Неудивительно, что он не понимал, что они означают, ведь это совсем не похоже на то, что он чувствовал к Лидии.

Лидия была для него сказочной принцессой, мягкой и драгоценной, имеющей ту жестокую сторону, которая делала ее настоящей и идеальной.

Дерек…

Дерек…

Дерек раздражает. Стайлзу хочется встать напротив и орать ему в лицо примерно девяносто восемь процентов времени. Его наебала жизнь, он хрупкий, изломанный и полный гнева – такого гнева, что Стайлзу иногда больно на него смотреть. А еще, он раздражающе верный, и ведет себя, как герой, когда это не нужно, и если быть честным, то он третий лучший человек, которого знает Стайлз.

И сейчас он стоит слишком близко к Стайлзу, и выглядит слишком смущенным и несчастным.

Стайлз ненавидит, когда Дерек несчастен. Это маленькое печальное чувство прячется у Стайлза в груди, как жалкий промокший котенок. Он тянет руку, чтобы погладить Дерека по щеке, это обычно делает того менее грустным, но как только он прикасается к нему, то уже не может остановиться. Он притягивает Дерека ближе, при этом отходя от окна, и прикасается своими губами к его.

Это едва можно назвать поцелуем.

Угол довольно неловкий, и Стайлз не представляет, что он делает, но поцелуй все еще мягкий и идеальный. Запах Дерека проникает в его ноздри, и Стайлз тянет его еще ближе, хватаясь за плечи Дерека, и когда он прикасается ладонями к гладкой коже, его собственная становится слишком жаркой и тесной.

Стайлз издает отчаянный стон и приоткрывает рот, облизывая нижнюю губу Дерека и одновременно толкаясь бедрами вперед, пытаясь вжаться в него, а затем… затем его разворачивают в сторону и толкают к стене, а Дерек… мда.

Дерек уже выпрыгнул из окна.

Потому что это, разумеется, адекватная реакция на поцелуй.

Стайлз падает на кровать и кричит в подушку Дерека.

 

**-6-**

Стайлз не разговаривает с Дереком.

То, что Дерек его избегает, облегчает задачу, но Стайлз не хочет, чтобы это было легко, ну уж нет. Он хочет бросить вызов. Он хочет, чтобы Дерек приполз к нему, чтобы Стайлз смог не-разговаривать с ним лицом к лицу. И Дерек вернется. Вернется. Может быть.

Это была долгая неделя. Стайлз разглагольствовал о случайных вещах перед случайными людьми, проговаривая половину фраз вслух, а половину – у себя в голове, и, судя по их реакциям, это имело какой-то смысл только для него. Это не должно было быть так тяжело. Он привык чувствовать себя униженным, привык к тому, что его отвергают. За все эти годы, Лидия отточила на нем это свое умение до совершенства. Но на этот раз, это ощущается иначе, потому что… потому что Лидия никогда не давала ему никакой надежды. Она никогда не прикасалась к его лицу и не смотрела на него так, будто он единственный важный для нее человек во всей вселенной. Она никогда не забиралась к нему в постель, чувствуя себя там, как дома. Он никогда не чувствовал ее эмоций.

Она никогда… почти столкнула его с дороги своим Камаро.

\- Какого хрена? – спрашивает Стайлз, отстегивая ремень безопасности и вылезая из джипа. – Теперь ты пытаешься меня убить? Какого черта это было?

Дерек вылезает из машины, оставляя дверь открытой, и угрожающей походкой направляется к Стайлзу.

\- Мы что, в вестерне? И ты пытаешься выжить меня из города? Потому что мой отец – шериф этого чудесного городка, так что я остаюсь. Если хочешь, забирай свою стаю и сваливай.

Дерек останавливается перед ним в растерянности.  
-  _Ты_  моя стая.

\- Это все усложняет, да. Но это все твоя вина, так что _ты_  и разбирайся. – Стайлз прячет руки в карманах. Его не тянет прикасаться к Дереку. Со Стайлзом такого не случается. Его жизнь – не дешевый бульварный роман; в тех хотя бы есть секс.

\- Я хотел поговорить с тобой, - говорит Дерек, - я пытался привлечь твое внимание. Ты меня не замечал.

Стайлз пожимает плечами:  
\- Ладно. Говори.

Дерек неожиданно начинает нервничать, но вообще, он выглядит целеустремленным. Он вытирает ладони о джинсы и расставляет ноги:   
\- Я не должен был уходить так, как ушел той ночью. Но я думаю… что связь запутывает тебя. Ты юн, и я знаю, каково это, быть нужным… ты человек, который испытывает сострадание. Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь…

Стайлз не бьет его, и это вся вежливость, на которую он сегодня расщедрится.   
\- Если ты меня не хочешь, будь мужчиной и скажи это. Мне не нужны жалость и попытки сгладить углы, что, вообще говоря, оскорбительно, и если ты думаешь, что я собираюсь надавить на чувство вины и втянуть тебя в отношения, то я не знаю, с какими людьми ты встречался до этого, но…

Дерек прижимает его к джипу:  
\- Ты думаешь, что я тебя не хочу? – спрашивает он низким и опасным голосом.

Стайлз пытается не дрожать.

\- А что еще я должен думать?

Дерек трется о его нос своим, а затем прихватывает губами губы Стайлза, жестко, влажно и собственнически, так, что Стайлз забывает, как дышать.

\- Я хочу тебя, - говорит он. Стайлз чувствует, как эти слова прокатываются у него по позвоночнику. – Я хочу обладать тобой, оберегать тебя, и никогда не отпускать.   
Стайлз обхватывает Дерека за шею, притягивая так близко, как только возможно.

\- Хорошо.

Дерек издает горький смешок.  
\- Это даже близко не хорошо, - говорит он. – Это чересчур. Я и так веду себя как паразит. Я уже слишком многое у тебя забрал.

\- Связь – это не чересчур, - говорит Стайлз, пытаясь стряхнуть слабость от ощущения Дерека рядом после недельного перерыва. – Это сложно, да, но она… идет в обе стороны. Ты заземляешь меня так же, как я заземляю тебя, и… это не обязательно _так_. Это работает и между друзьями. А мы даже друзьями не были, и связь работала. Это я хочу, чтобы это было чем-то большим. Это не… слишком. Связь… такая, какая есть.

Дерек не выглядит убежденным.   
\- Помнишь ведьм? – спрашивает он.

Стайлз ухмыляется:  
\- Да?

\- Знаешь, как я тебя нашел?

Стайлз мотает головой. Он понятия не имеет, куда идет разговор.

\- Я шел на звук твоего сердцебиения. Я могу услышать его где угодно. И иду на звук. Я даже не знаю, когда это началось, но теперь я всегда его слышу. – Он останавливается и смотрит Стайлзу в глаза так, будто бросает вызов. – Все еще думаешь, что это не чересчур?

\- Может, и так. – Говорит Стайлз, неожиданно понимая, что его сердце бьется, как сумасшедшее. – Ты думаешь, что это заставит меня бросить все это? И вместо этого начать встречаться с милым парнем из школы? Это похоже на меня? – он сокращает крошечное расстояние между их лицами и втягивает в рот нижнюю губу Дерека. – Я знаю тебя. Я знаю _нас_. Я знаю, как это сложно. И я все еще этого хочу. Что ты на это скажешь?

То, что на это говорит Дерек, оказывается бессловесным. Он подхватывает Стайлза под бедра, приподнимает и прижимает к джипу своим телом. Их губы соединяются во влажном, непристойном поцелуе. Никакого изящества. Но это все равно идеально, Стайлзу хочется одновременно смеяться и плакать.

Их тела подходят друг другу, совпадая в нужных местах и двигаясь в унисон, хотя раньше они никогда этого не делали. Стайлз разрывает поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, и Дерек спускается ниже, засасывая кожу на его ключице. Стайлз царапает по его коже, тщетно пытаясь стащить с Дерека кожаную куртку и раздеть на обочине дороги… на которой они сейчас находятся… и где также находится машина его отца… прямо сбоку от них.

Стайлз наклоняется назад, и Дерек наклоняется вместе с ним, пока Стайлз не прочищает горло и не говорит:  
\- Пап. Привет.

Дерек выпускает его из рук, как горячую картофелину. Он пытается обернуться, но Стайлз хватает его за воротник кожаной куртки и удерживает на месте, закрывая вид на… на вещи, которые его отцу действительно не стоит видеть.

\- Стайлз, - опасным тоном говорит его отец, - мне кажется, нам нужно обсудить определение слова «платонический».

Стайлз прячет распухшие губы за плечом Дерека.

\- Нет. Нет. Не нужно. Я не врал. Вообще-то, ты прервал наш первый поцелуй.

\- Второй, - поправляет Дерек.

Стайлз отстраняется и смотрит на него.   
\- Серьезно? Мы считаем тот раз, когда я поцеловал тебя, а ты выпрыгнул из окна?

\- Не похоже на первый поцелуй, - комментирует его отец.

\- Эм, да, - говорит Стайлз. Он никак не может оторвать взгляд от глаз Дерека, - мы долго к этому шли.

Его отец страдальчески вздыхает.

\- Только, ради бога, не делайте этого на главной дороге.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, чтобы мы сняли номер? – спрашивает Стайлз, и ого, такого взгляда он давно не видел. – _Не_  сняли номер?

\- Прекратите целоваться на людях. Дерек, ты завтра приходишь на завтрак – и нет, это не приглашение остаться на ночь. Стайлз, мы поговорим об этом позже.

Они не двигаются даже после того, как он уезжает.

\- Вообще-то, у него сегодня ночная смена, - говорит Стайлз, - и да, _это_  приглашение остаться на ночь.

Дерек целует его – один раз, мягко и обещающе, - и улыбается.

 

**-7-**

Следующим утром, его отец вваливается к нему в комнату без стука, что очень по-родительски, и Стайлз определенно этого ожидал. Поэтому они с Дереком одеты, и лежат на заправленной кровати. Возможно, они и представляют собой тошнотворное зрелище, потому что держатся за руки, но разве это заслуживает родительской насмешки? Вовсе нет.

\- Завтрак готов, - говорит его отец и уходит, оставляя дверь открытой.

Стайлз потягивается в объятиях Дерека, водящего носом по его шее, пока он не заставляет себя встать и пойти в ванную.

\- Спускайся вниз, - говорит он, думая, что, на худой конец, у его отца, по крайней мере, нет аконитовых пуль.

Когда он спускается по лестнице пять минут спустя, на кухне, кажется, происходит разговор, которого он бы предпочел избежать, так что он задерживается у дверей и прислушивается.

\- То есть, у вас теперь отношения, - говорит его отец и останавливается, возможно, ожидая подтверждения. – Это серьезно?

\- Очень, - говорит Дерек.

\- Мне нужно с тобой поговорить? – произносит отец, и Стайлз почти давится воздухом. С Дереком, видимо, происходит что-то похожее, потому что его отец вздыхает и говорит: - Не о безопасном сексе. О безопасной _жизни_. Той, где моему сыну не навредят из-за тебя.

Голос Дерека становится таким низким, что Стайлзу приходится сосредоточиться, чтобы его услышать.   
\- Я скорее умру, чем позволю чему-то с ним случиться. А меня очень сложно убить.

\- Хорошо, - говорит его отец, и звон столового серебра сигнализирует об окончании пытки, – джема?

Стайлз заходит на кухню на нетвердых ногах, трясущихся, как у олененка. Когда он садится рядом с Дереком, тот не смотрит на него, вместо этого накладывая Стайлзу на тарелку блины и бекон. Это выглядит удивительно по-домашнему.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Стайлз.

Их взгляды встречаются, и они смотрят друг на друга. Дерек выглядит слишком серьезным для человека с тарелкой блинов.

\- Слишком много? – мягко спрашивает Дерек.

\- Неа, - говорит Сайлз, и целует его в щеку.

 

**-Конец-**


End file.
